


The Smut Series: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin

by Spontaneous_Writer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Otabek Altin, M/M, No Underage Sex, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Top Yuri Plisetsky, otayuri - Freeform, yuriota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spontaneous_Writer/pseuds/Spontaneous_Writer
Summary: The title says it all. This is a collection of one shots centered around Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. Each short stories have no relation to one another unless specified. I will keep posting chapters as long as I'm still writing. I am a sucker for top!Yuri and bottom!Otabek. No underage sex! Lots of tall!Yuri Plisetsky! Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41





	1. Morning Wood

Yuri Plisetsky woke up with a jolt. He was sweating, his body heating up. Even naked, he found his body to be too warm. There was an unbearable source of discomfort in his lower region, taking form of his erected penis. Ah yes, the morning wood.

Normal men would take care of this problem by getting acquainted with their left hand, or they would jump into the bathroom and take a cold shower. Yuri was not normal. Why should he take care of his problem alone, when the source of his relief was sleeping a few inches away from him.

His long term boyfriend of 5 years, Otabek, was still sleeping. Curled up on his sides with the blanket snuggled around his body, Yuri could still make out the subtle curves of his body. Yuri could watch Otabek sleep for days without getting bored. He appreciated the way Otabek's chin was tucked into his neck, his hands fisted around the blanket, bringing it up to his nose. He loved the way he could trace the side of Otabek's body, following the way the lines dipped in at the waist before rounding out at the hip. Most of all, he loved that underneath the warmth of the cover was Otabek's firm, perked ass. Yuri could spend all day spooned up against Otabek with his groin pressed up against Otabek's bottom. But he can't right now. He had more pressing matter to attend to.

"Beka," Yuri whispered into Otabek's ear, scooting himself closer to Otabek's body. "Beka," he whispered again while leaving butterfly kisses on Otabek's head.

Otabek squirmed from getting roused from his much needed sleep. "What?"

"Baby, I need you," Yuri seductively whispered, tugging the blanket away from Otabek's shoulder and leaving kisses on his bared skin.

"Yura, it's too early."

"But I'm hard," Yuri shamelessly admitted.

"So go take care of it in the bathroom."

"Beka-babe, it's cold in the bathroom. You're so warm and comfortable," to deliver his point across, Yuri snuggled closer to Otabek, making sure to press his hard-on against Otabek's butt.

That did it. Otabek's eyes flew wide open. He felt Yuri's warm dick pressing against his hole and it was making him moan. Yuri rolled Otabek onto his back and he climbed over him. "Babe, you're so gorgeous right now." And indeed, Otabek looked fabulous. His cheeks were flushed and eyes were glassy. Yuri dipped down and captured Otabek's rosy lips in a sweet romantic kiss. His fingers made their way down Otabek's body and settled on Otabek's hole. He circled his finger around Otabek's rim and released from the kiss.

Otabek's moans sounded like music to his ears. Yuri's eyes darted down to Otabek's hole and saw the slight redness of his rim. Yuri stuck a finger into Otabek. Otabek was still a little loose from the previous night's activity. Yuri quickly stretched out Otabek's hole. His cock gave a twitch when he pulled his fingers out and saw the remains of last's night's cum coating his fingers.

"Babe, I'm going in." Yuri warned, while pressing his cock against the puckered rim.

"Yes, I'm ready for you, Yura," Otabek breathed out. He arched his back off the mattress when he felt Yuri slid his entire length in all at once. "Ohh," he moaned out.

"Baby, you're so warm and slick inside." Yuri complimented as he started to thrust in and out of Otabek, gradually gaining speed. "You're so perfect for me."

"Ah, Yura!" Otabek's body spazzed when Yuri hit his erogenous spot, "Yura there!" Otabek cried, as he wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist, pulling the blond closer to him.

"Here baby? Here?" Yuri pushed at Otabek's prostate. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes! Yura! More, more!" Otabek was a goner. His eyes rolled back, his hands fisted the sheets under him. He could somewhat make out the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall. Under normal circumstances, Otabek would worry and grow anxious about disturbing their neighbors, but not now.

Yuri thrust harder into Otabek, mercilessly hitting Otabek's prostate. "I'm so close baby."

"Me too!"

"Let's come together," Yuri slammed against Otabek's prostate a few more time and spurted his cum against the abused gland. Otabek came, squirting his cum onto his stomach when he felt the hot searing liquid coating his insides.

Yuri breathed deeply, calming down from his orgasmic high. He slowly and carefully pulled out of Otabek. He watched Otabek's gaping hole twitched from the cool air that hit it. He watched his cum seeped out of the hole. He licked his lips, shook his head, and pried his eyes away from the erotic sight.

Yuri then carefully hovered over Otabek's body and gazed lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. He gave a smile, dipped down and kissed Otabek sweetly and innocently as if they didn't just have sex. "Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, Yura."


	2. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fingering, Somnophilia

Winter in Russia was brutally cold. Even though Yuri was born in Russia, one would think he was used to the biting cold. Well, you know what they say about assumptions. They're usually wrong. The heater in the apartment was blasted on high. He was buried under a heavy duvet. And there was a warm body, Otabek's, right next to him. One would think he would be warm and toasty with all those warmth surrounding him. Well yeah, he was. Except there was one place that was completely cold and uncomfortable...

His dick.

Yuri tried to ignore the chill. He buried himself deeper into the duvet and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He spooned against Otabek's sleeping form, and curled into Otabek's body. His entire front was pressed against Otabek's back. His arm held Otabek tighter against him, trying to feed off of Otabek's warmth.

Finally, there was some semblance of warmth radiating into his body. Yuri grinded his dick against Otabek's pump butt. It was comfortable, and his cock was warm. Then Yuri had a thought. If Otabek's ass was warming his cock when they have clothes on, what if he was buried inside of Otabek? Wouldn't it be better?

"Otabek," Yuri whispered while giving Otabek a gentle shake. He didn't receive any response from his boyfriend, who was out cold. Work was brutal for Otabek this past week, no wonder he's sleeping like the dead.

"Otabek, I'm cold," Yuri tried again. And once again, Otabek was unresponsive.

"Can you warm me?" Yuri asked. Still receiving no response, Yuri decided that silence meant yes. "I'm taking your silence as yes." Yuri stated to Otabek, just to be considerate.

Yuri pulled his pants off and then he pulled down Otabek's pants. His fingers found their way to Otabek's hole. He press the pad of his finger against the rim, testing the elasticity. Otabek was tight. He should be since they haven't done it in a while. Yuri retracted his finger, rolled over, and got the lube out of his bedside table's drawer. He popped the lid off and generously applied some lube on his fingers. He returned his finger back to Otabek's hole. He rubbed the lube against it, circling around the rim. Then he slipped one finger in.

Otabek's inside was so hot. It was perfect. He can't wait to loosen Otabek and then stick his dick in. Yuri slowly pulled his finger out up to the first knuckle and then pushed back in. He repeated the process until he could easily slide a finger in and out of Otabek without resistance. Then Yuri introduced another finger. He began to scissor Otabek. He was stretching the tight hole, making sure to massage the inside walls.

When Yuri felt that his two fingers reached their limit of how much they can stretch Otabek, he pushed in this third finger. He wiggled the three fingers inside and thrusted them in and out. Otabek's inside was getting slippery with lube. It was so soft and hot. Yuri couldn't wait any longer. He applied lube onto his semi-hard dick and pushed it into Otabek. He got himself comfortable and lazily moved his dick around inside his boyfriend until he found a comfortable spot.

Letting out a sigh, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek, snuggled closer to the body, and fell asleep.

The next morning when Otabek woke up, he felt stuffed. There was something lodged into him. He clenched his butt and felt something stirred inside and gotten hard. Hearing a groan behind him, he turned his head around as much as he could to look at his boyfriend's semi-sleepy face.

"Beka, babe, don't do that. You'll wake up the tiger." Yuri said, his voice deep and husky from sleep.

It took a while for Otabek to registered that it was Yuri's dick inside. "Yura, why is your dick inside me?"

"I was cold last night," Yuri said with a shrug. He was completely nonchalance about the situation.

"You kept it in me all night?!"

"I asked."

"I was asleep and didn't even answer you."

"I got a silent consent from you." Yuri pulled Otabek closer against him, and wedged his dick in deeper.

Otabek let out a gasp at the sensation of Yuri's dick so deep inside of him.

"Babe, just go back to sleep. You're so warm." Yuri suggested, he was more than willing to sleep for a few extra hours. "Or if you want, we can do something else." Yuri suggested, while wiggling a little to get his point across.

Otabek blushed. Not that he dislike the idea of sex, he's really not a morning person. If it keeps his boyfriend from fully waking up and ravish him, he might as well get him to sleep more. "No, go back to sleep."

Yuri let out a serene smile and fell back asleep with his cock warm and toasty.


	3. Ode To Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself.

Oh how beautiful they were.

Those cushy soft lips.

Wrapped around a hard length,

Going in and out of your mouth.

I watched your tongue dart out,

lapping up the sides.

I saw the wet appendage circled around the red tip.

You opened them wide and swallowed it whole.

Then you pulled it back out.

Oh the warmth of your mouth,

You're killing me boy!

Your tongue came back out and went straight for the base.

You ran it up the entire length.

You swallowed it again,

Going so far into your throat.

Do you not have a gag reflex?

I don't know.

You pulled it out half-way,

I watched your teeth graze the sides.

Then you took a few teasing nibbles,

Oh please don't bite it off.

Then you pulled it all out,

With a "pop" of a sound.

Your eyes staring at me,

You opened your mouth again,

and said....

"God damn it, Yura! If you want a popsicle so badly, they're in the freezer! Stop staring at me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone laughing with me?


	4. Jealously Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets jealous. This chapter is dedicated to SnowFlakeWrites. Hope I did you proud!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: bathroom sex, rough sex, deep-throating, slut-shaming/dirty-talk, possessive!Yuri, light spanking, orgasm denial, exhibitionism(?)

Yuri was angry. Okay, fine, he's always angry. The source of his anger tend to be idiots who decided to enter his life. The biggest idiot ever was that Canadian, JJ fucking Leroy. Oh how much Yuri disliked JJ. How could he not? JJ was obsessed with himself. Mindlessly throwing around those finger "J's" to anyone and screaming to the world, "It's JJ time!"

Whatever the fuck did that even mean?!

Yes, Yuri was annoyed at JJ and his antics. But JJ had never done anything to Yuri that was beyond unforgivable until now. What was JJ doing? JJ had the audacity to put his hands on something - someone - that belonged to Yuri. His boyfriend, Otabek Altin.

The mood in the room was high as the Grand Prix concluded. All the tension that the competitors held was released and replaced with merry. They drank and ate food they were forbidden to indulged in during competition. They danced and sang. Many socialized with each other, recounting events of the competition, laughing and crying as they spoke. This included JJ and Otabek.

Yuri had entered the banquet with Otabek earlier, and somewhere along the way as people approached and congratulated Yuri on his win, that Canadian sneaked up on them and went off with Otabek!

How dare he?! Didn't he know Otabek belonged to him? They've been exclusive for three years now. They hooked up when Yuri was 16, and they're still going strong. Yuri watched JJ say something to Otabek, making his boyfriend laugh. Then he saw it. JJ put his arm around Otabek's shoulders and leaned in.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" a woman shrieked. It took Yuri a little while to process that she directed that at him. He looked down at his hand and saw he had shattered the champagne flute. Yuri looked up again and saw most occupants in the room was looking over at them, including Otabek and JJ.

"Sir, please step aside. There are shards everywhere." A server said, as he tried to redirect Yuri and the woman, who had been talking to him, to another place.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Another server asked, as he grabbed Yuri's wrist and turned it over to drop all the remaining glass in his hand onto the floor.

Yuri looked at his hand, flexed them, and felt absolutely no pain at all. He was surprised that he didn't get any cuts from the shattered flute. "No, I'm fine."

"Yura! What happened?" At the concerned voice of his boyfriend, Yuri looked into Otabek's worried eyes. He was starting to feel his anger dissipate when suddenly....

"Whoa, tiger. I didn't think your delicate hand could shatter glass." That annoy voice again. Yuri's anger came back tenfold, and with a deep growl from his throat and a loud "FUCK OFF!" Yuri took Otabek's wrist and dragged his boyfriend away.

\--

One thing led to another and somehow found Otabek and Yuri in a bathroom stall together. Otabek was on his knees with his mouth full of Yuri's thick cock. His eyes were teary and he had saliva dripping down his chin. Yuri, on the other hand, had one hand against the back of Otabek's head as he thrust his dick in and out of Otabek's mouth. It was brutal, fed by his anger, and he didn't care.

"Fuck Beka," Yuri growled out, his pace unrelenting. "How could you let that fucker touch you?!" Yuri tightened his hold on the longer parts of Otabek's hair, and pushed himself deep into Otabek's throat. His golden pubic hair were pressed up against Otabek's nose, and he heard Otabek choked a little. He paused, but kept his dick deep inside Otabek's mouth. He looked down at his boyfriend who was looking up at him. He watched Otabek tried to breathe through his nose, while he was coughing around Yuri's cock.

"This is a good image for you," Yuri complimented, releasing his hand from Otabek's hair. He caressed Otabek's stuffed cheeks with the back of his hand, "I know, how about I take a picture of you with your mouth stuffed full of me, and post it on Instagram. That will show the world who you belong to. Especially that fucking Canadian."

Otabek made a frantic sound, trying to pull Yuri out. Yuri placed his hand back onto the back of Otabek's head and held him still. "No?" He asked, mockingly. "Why not? You look so hot like this. People need to know how much of a dick-sucker you are. Especially for my dick. They need to see how well you take my dick, greedily sucking out my cum like it's the most delicious thing you've ever tasted." Yuri resumed his movements, deep-throating Otabek. "Yeah, just like this," Yuri thrust a few more times and exploded inside Otabek's mouth without warning.

Otabek choked on Yuri's cum. He wanted so badly to spit it out, but with Yuri's dick still there, he was forced to swallow lest he suffocate from cum. "That's it, swallow my cum, you cum-addict," Yuri continued to dirty-talk, as he watched Otabek's throat work to swallow his thick jizz.

When Yuri had enough, he pulled out of Otabek's mouth. Freed, Otabek retched. He coughed out some of Yuri's cum onto the floor. "Shame, you wasted it," Yuri sneered, glaring down at Otabek. "I bet if it's JJ's fucking jizz you would drink it up like some holy water."

"No," Otabek managed to say, his voice hoarse from the rough treatment.

At the denial, Yuri's anger risen again. He grabbed Otabek by the collar of his suit jacket, pulled him up and bent him over the toilet bowl. The force of the impact made Otabek put his hands against the back of the toilet, bracing himself at Yuri's roughness. Yuri worked Otabek's pants open and pulled them down to his ankles with his underwear.

Yuri reached over and grabbed Otabek's semi-hard dick.

"You are such a slut. Getting hard from deep-throating," Yuri ran his hand up Otabek's length and squeezed the tip with his fingers, working Otabek hard. "Tell me, did you imagine yourself deep-throating JJ?"

"No!" Otabek cried out, his body feeling hot and needy.

"You sure about that? You seemed very happy to be in JJ's presence earlier."

"JJ is just a friend. He was the one who taught me how to land my first Salchow." Upon hearing the word "first" and "Salchow", Yuri seethed, his eyes metaphorically turned red. Salchow was Yuri's signature move. He was the Salchow specialist. And Otabek landed his first Salchow in front of that fucker! JJ took Otabek's Salchow virginity!

Yuri gave Otabek's dick a hard squeeze, retracted his hand, and heavily brought it down upon Otabek's butt cheek. The loud sound of flesh hitting against flesh echoed throughout the empty bathroom. Red was blossoming on Otabek's backside, and Yuri evened it out by slapping the other cheek with just as much force.

Yuri grabbed Otabek's cheeks, squeezed them, and spread them apart. He looked at Otabek's tight hole. The same hole he visited many times in their three years relationship. "Tell me, did you let JJ use this hole? Did he take your anal virginity?"

"No! JJ is a devoted Christian. He isn't into men! You took my first!"

"That's right. _I_ took your virginity. _I'm_ the only one allowed to fuck you." Yuri pushed himself into Otabek without any prep. Otabek bit back a scream from the pain. He and Yuri hasn't had intercourse in weeks because of the Grand Prix. He was tight and in need of lube. Yuri wasn't providing any comfort, too far gone in his fury to notice anything besides the need to claim Otabek again.

Yuri thrust in and out of Otabek, setting the pace fast and hard. "You're mine!" He grabbed at Otabek's hips, holding Otabek in place as he had his way with him. "Mine," _thrust_ , "not JJ's" _thrust_ , "not Viktor's" _thrust_ , "not Katsudon's" _thrust_ , "no one's" _thrust_ , "not even yourself" _thrust_ , _thrust_ , _thrust_.

Along the way, somewhere between countless brutal thrusts, the pain had subsided and Otabek found pleasure. His ass was getting wet from self-lubrication and from Yuri's precum. Sometimes, Yuri managed to hit his prostate that made him scream to the ceiling. Sometimes, Yuri's random thrusts massaged his inner walls, stretching out his rim with every push and pull. And sometimes, Yuri hit him so deep inside that he swore Yuri pushed his way into his colon.

Otabek was getting close. He was feeling that tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm cumming."

"NO!" Yuri grabbed the base of Otabek's cock, denying him orgasm. "You're not allow to cum. This is your punishment."

"No, let me cum!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do slut," Yuri continued to thrust into Otabek. This time, his thrusts were more controlled, purposely hitting at Otabek's prostate, a spot he had long since memorized. Otabek was crying now. He was so stimulated with pleasure that he wasn't sure what to do. He could barely make out words or even think coherently now.

"P-please let me c-cum."

"Beg nicely and maybe I'll let you," Yuri demanded. He pulled out to the tip, pushed back in hard, purposefully pressing his tip against Otabek's sensitive bundle of nerves and kept it there. He rolled his hips, pushing harder against the prostate. "Call yourself a cumslut."

"I'm a cumslut."

"Who's cumslut?"

"Your cumslut."

"Who's your?"

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky's cumslut!" Otabek cried, his balls felt like they were about to explode from pressure.

"What does a cumslut like you want?"

"I want to cum! I want your cum!" Tears were running down Otabek's face, he was so desperate.

"Where do you want the cum?"

"Inside!"

"Do you want me to mark you inside?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to cum so deep inside that you'll get pregnant?"

"Yes! Fill me up! Fill me with your cum! I want your babies!"

"Good boy," Yuri thrust a few more times and came deep inside Otabek. He released his hand, and allowed Otabek to come straight into the toilet bowl.

Yuri rode out his orgasm and leaned over against Otabek's back. He nuzzled against Otabek's shoulder, feeling a little guilty about the rough sex. Otabek turned his head to the side and pressed his lips against Yuri's temple. "Do you feel better now, Yura?"

Yuri nodded keeping his head pressed onto Otabek's shoulders. He murmured out a soft "sorry", which Otabek strained his ears to hear.

"It's okay," Otabek forgave, "I love you."

Yuri turned his head and met Otabek's lips with his own. He sweetly kissed Otabek like how he always did after every one of his jealous episodes. "My one and only."

"Your one and only," Otabek agreed.

Yuri slowly pulled out of Otabek. He helped Otabek cleaned the cum running down his thighs. He placed gentle kisses on the red cheeks that he caused and one on the bruised red hole. He helped Otabek get dressed and look presentable. And then helped Otabek walk back to their hotel room.

Little did they know, their little sexcapade was overheard by one person a few stalls over.

\--

The next morning, Yuri and Otabek were woken up by a livid Yakov, who was screaming obscenities at them. It seemed a certain person, going by the username, Phichit+Chu, had posted an audio recording of their session.

Instagram had crashed earlier from the explosive amount of people commenting and liking the post. The news media were going wild, and were stationed right outside the hotel, desperate to get a statement from Yuri and Otabek.

Otabek was embarrassed and hid himself under the covers. Yuri on the other hand didn't see what the problem was. He even made a mental note to thank Phichit later for the post and to ask for a copy of the recording. At least now, everyone, especially JJ, knows who Otabek belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shoot me a request at anytime for any plot you want to read! I am open (exclusive only to top!Yuri and bottom!Otabek).


	5. The King's Whore (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Slavery, first time sex, a little bleeding.

The land of Euroasia was divided into four regions each ruled by a king. The Western land was ruled by King Christophe Giacometti. The Eastern land was ruled by King Yuuri Katsuki. The Southern land was ruled by King Phichit Chulamont. And the Northern land was ruled by a new young ruler, King Yuri Plisetsky.

Young in age, he's 18, Yuri was in no way inexperience with governing and warfare. He was brought up with all the necessary training and schooling to rule, and he has an innate talent for war. His ambition only pushed him to do better and improve faster. In all, Yuri was destined to be the greatest king the North has ever seen.

Recently, Yuri and the other three kings had banded together in an expedition to placate the central plains. Yuri came up with most of the strategy, as an initiation right of kinghood, for his fellow comrade and guaranteed them victory with minimal casualties and massive gains. The central plains were known for their natural minerals, spices, and gold. The loot was abundant, everyone was happy. Carts after carts of goods were loaded and divided between the four regions, and captured people were chained up and soon to be made slaves in the regions they ended up in.

The four kings were currently sitting inside a make-shift tent that was serving as their throne room where they are dividing the loots amongst themselves. Items were easy, they just did an even four way split. Slaves, were a little different. Slaves came in different age, build, and appearance. Depending on their condition, some were held with more worth than others. And of course, the different jobs they're suited for. The older slaves, were basically sent to labor camp until the end of their lives. It's rough, but they're at their ends already, might as well make as much use of them as they can. The able men and women were sent to work in mine fields, farms, and every hard labors you can think of. The particularly strong and gifted ones were made into soldiers. The prettier ones, of course, were sent to work in the palace as personal servants or even as prostitutes. The young children, were reeducated to fit a role they will serve when they grow up.

Then there were the die-hard nationalists who will fight til the very end, refusing to submit or even admit defeat. They were particularly pesky and not worth the trouble. These die-hard nationalists were immediately put to death. No one needed them going around stirring trouble and secretly plotting a revolution. Better to be safe than sorry.

A slim young woman was pushed in front of the kings. They each assessed her appearance. Going by her lanky form and smooth skin, it was clear she was kept indoor. She has never worked in the field or fought in her life. She was utterly useless for manual labor. She could either work as a palace servant or a prostitute. Hm, who should take her.

"My, she is pretty. Such light skin is a rarity in the South. I'll take her!" Phichit said with the delight of a child rather than someone who just fought a war. Understandable, Phichit was a popular king in the south, loved by everyone. Being so loved, Phichit was spoiled rotten and was used to people groveling by his feet. He can never be unhappy because of it. But Yuri knew Phichit was wise and great with words. He earned his place in the Southerners' heart. No king can garner that much love from their people. All except Phichit.

"Don't be foolish, she clearly can't take the southern heat. She'll die from heat exhaustion before you even get to use her." Yuri was bored. Being so young and new to this, he was only looking at recruiting slaves on a practical point. He failed to understand why these kings were able to look past practicality in favor of fun and vanity.

"You can never have too many prostitutes. I'll take her." Chris chipped in. He was the most layback king amongst the four. He was pleasure driven and a passionate lover. Even then, Yuri knew not to underestimate him. Underneath all that passion was a cut-throat ruler. Seasoned and strong, what Chris show to people on the outside was really just a facade for foes to underestimate him. Then when they let down their guard, Chris strikes back. Fast and deadly.

"Sorry, I'll take her if you don't mind. Such delicate hands and fingers are great for tea-picking. We need more of those." Yuuri, the ever kind and patient king spoke up. Although almost sharing the same name, Yuuri does not hold any of the ruthlessness Yuri has. In the beginning, Yuri had to wonder how the Eastern land even survived under Yuuri's rule. The king was anxiety prone. He was too kind to even fight half the time. It wasn't until they banned together that Yuri finally saw what Yuuri truly was. A king that was wised beyond his years. Yuuri always try to seek out the more peaceful and diplomatic solution rather than full out war. It was understandable, less casualties that way. Even if Yuuri's fighting and warfare skills were dubious, it didn't even matter to the East anymore because Yuuri bagged himself a valuable consort who happened to be good at fighting and wars. He got the Northern's pride and joy, Yuri's cousin, the original Northern king, Viktor Nikiforov to be his husband.

Viktor was originally the heir to the throne. Every nobles and family members were looking forward to having Viktor rule one day, but Viktor was unhappy with ruling. Viktor only likes what he liked. Anything that didn't interest him, Viktor will pretty much skim past it or just blatantly ignores it. Governance happened to be one of those things Viktor dislike. The entire North could be going under, and Viktor will still chose to not take up his kingly duties. However, Viktor was gifted with war. He was good with anything fighting related. Thanks to that, no one had even dare to attack the North out of fear that they will face The Viktor Nikiforov's wrath in battle.

One day, Viktor just came out of the nowhere and announced that he was passing on the throne to Yuri because he fell in love with the Eastern king. The one and only kingly role Viktor took up was to draft up a marriage alliance between the North and the East and to name his heir. Then the next thing you knew, Viktor left and never came back. The North lost their most valuable asset, but at the same time, gained a permanent ally with the East. And, the best thing ever, an unlimited supply of tea.

Ah yes, tea. Everyone loves a cup of tea. It's one of the best commodity the East held. Everyone agreed that a prostitute can be found anywhere and at anytime, tea was indispensable. Therefore, no one argued and agreed to let Yuuri take the female slave.

"Next," Yuri called out. Slaves after slaves were presented to each of them. Phichit took all the slaves that can withstand extreme heat. Yuuri favored all the delicate looking ones to work in tea fields and silk production. Chris got a mixed group of able workers and pretty slaves. Yuri who just didn't care, took all the leftovers. He ended up with the most elder, children, and some mine workers. Not that he minded. The elders will work until they die. He can train the children into future soldiers, scholars, medics, or even just farmers. They will benefit him in the future either way. And the mine workers, Yuri had to nab some for himself. The North is filled with mountains and a lot of ores. He need workers who can withstand these harsh terrains if he wanted the Northern economy to thrive.

"Next," Yuri called out again. His soldiers brought in a young man, not much older than Yuri. The man was on the shorter side, but looked sturdy. His golden skin was flawless. What's even more impressive were his fearless eyes. Yuri was captivated by him.

"Looks like someone who's meant for the South! I want him!" Phichit exclaimed.

"You already took the last three exotic men for yourself. I want him in the West."

"No, I'm taking him." Yuri spoke up, there's no way Phichit and Chris were taking this one. Yuri was very generous with most of the picks already, he wanted to be selfish with this one.

"Hm, not sure he's fit for the mines." Chris spoke up from the side, still eyeing the young man.

"Who said anything about sending him to the mines, Georgi," a tall man, Yuri's right hand general, came in. "Take him to my personal quarters." Georgi grabbed the young man by the arm and dragged him to Yuri's tent.

"My, my, it seems the young king does have needs after all," Chris teased, sending a wink to Yuri.

"Shut up, next!"

\---

The session finally ended and each king returned to their private quarters. Yuri entered his, and saw the young slave already kneeling in the center of this tent. It seemed the maids had him cleaned, probably Mila's doing. Not that Yuri was complaining. Yuri went over to his cot that served as his temporary bed at camp. He took off his heavy armors, never once taking his eyes off the slave.

Once in his undershirt and pants, Yuri took a seat on the edge of his cot, "rise," he said to the slave.

The slave got off the floor and onto his feet. "Come over," Yuri commanded. The slave didn't move, staying still at the same spot. "Well?" The slave didn't respond.

"I said to come over." The slave turned to face Yuri and looked him straight in the eyes, but still hasn't taken any steps toward Yuri. "Are you deaf or do you have a death wish?" The slave had the audacity to scowl at him. "Come," Yuri tried again.

"No," the slave finally spoke.

"You insolent vermin. Do you know what you are? A slave. You listen to what I say."

"If you want me to listen, you will have to grant me a wish."

Yuri was taken back, he expected a fight, not a request. Yuri scoffed at him, "why should I? I am a king. I can take what I want without paying a price for it. Who are you, a slave, to demand anything of me?"

"I may be a slave right now, but I am still a person. If you are a king that abuses his power and not listen, then I rather not follow you."

"I can just have you killed."

"Then kill me. I rather die now than be your slave."

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "I can just get my guards in here, hold you down, while I take you against your will," he threatened.

"Then why don't you?" Yuri, scowled more. He wasn't about to admit to the slave that he didn't want to do that because he wanted his dignity intact. He didn't want anyone to see him during his private activities.

With a sigh, Yuri then asked, "fine, what's your wish?"

"I know you've taken in some slaves. I wish you to treat them well, provide them with food, water, shelter, and protection."

It wasn't a bad request, most of the stuff were what Yuri was going to do for the slaves anyways. "Fine, I'll grant your wish. What do I get in return?"

"I will do whatever you want."

Pleased, Yuri held out an arm, beckoning for his new slave to him. "How will I know you weren't just saying it and making empty promises?" Yuri's arm dropped and his shoulders slumped. Damn that slave. If he wasn't so good looking, Yuri would've just past him off to Chris or Phichit.

"What's your name?"

"Otabek Altin."

Yuri got up and walked over to his desk. He took out a scroll of parchment and took up his brush and started writing. When he was done, he showed his slave the parchment. The parchment read:

_I, King Yuri Plisetsky of the North, from House of Baranovsky, will provide food, water, shelter, and absolute protection to all my slaves. Failure to comply will result in imminent death by the hands of my slave, Otabek Altin, who will then be freed from slavery with those who wishes to join him._

_Signed:_ _Yuri Plisetsky, King, House of Baranovsky_

There was also the king's sigil stamped next to the signature. "Mila," Yuri called out. His head maid who was always nearby, on call, came into the tent. "Send this contract to General Georgi to hold for safe keeping. Tell him to never look in it and to never lose it. You can take the rest of the evening off after you're done." The red hair woman took the scroll and left.

"There, are you happy?" Yuri asked. Otabek nodded, "good, now get undress, you owe me."

\---

Damn, it was worth all that trouble getting Otabek as his slave. The man was delectable, so beautiful. Yuri had a naked Otabek straddling his legs. Yuri ran his mouth all over Otabek's golden skin, marking every area he got his mouth on. Yuri was particularly delighted by Otabek's nipple. He was pleased by the pinkish nub he sucked on and the little moans and mewls Otabek made.

Yuri's hands wandered, running them over every inch of Otabek's body. From the chest to the thin waist, full hips, and then that ass. Yuri rubbed Otabek's ass, kneading the globes in his hands. He squeezed them, pulled them apart, pressed against them, and even spanked them a little. Yuri's dick was hard. So hard, he felt that he could explode right then and there. Yuri flipped them and had Otabek on his back. Yuri placed his fingers against Otabek's mouth, "suck, get them wet."

Otabek obliged. He took the digits into his mouth, running his tongue against them. He coated Yuri's fingers generously with his saliva. Yuri's dick twitched from the display. He couldn't wait anymore, he pulled his fingers out of Otabek's mouth. Yuri pushed Otabek's legs up by the back of his knees and had them spread apart. "Hold them up," he commanded. Otabek did so, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment from leaving himself completely exposed to Yuri.

Yuri's eyes zeroed in on Otabek's hole. The beautiful tight pink hole that was untouched. Yuri was going to claim it tonight. Yuri pressed his wet finger against the hole. He rubbed the pad of his finger against the hole, massaging the rim, and then pushed it in. Otabek immediately clenched at the intrusion. It wasn't painful, but uncomfortable. Yuri worked his finger in and out of Otabek. It was a battle against his impatience. He wanted so badly to just shoved his dick in. He could've for all he cared, but for some reason, he cared about whether or not he'd hurt Otabek.

Anyone who heard this would've had a field day. A king caring about his slave. It was laughable.

Yuri worked in a second finger followed by a third. He haphazardly pushed three fingers in and out, and he finally lost it. Yuri pulled his fingers out and quickly shoved his dick in. Otabek's eyes widened at the sudden force of Yuri's dick. It stung. It felt like his body was being ripped in two from his butt. There's a little wetness in between his legs, and he knew, Yuri must've ripped him when he pushed himself in. Then he felt Yuri shuddered on top of him, and then a shearing heat flooded him from the inside.

Yuri came from just sticking his cock in.

It would've been embarrassing, strike that, it was embarrassing. Yuri was still a little gone from ejaculating, and Otabek was in too much pain to notice. When Yuri finally came to, he had the decency to feel embarrass, and was about to defend himself, but when he looked at Otabek, all embarrassment and words left him. Otabek was clearly hurt.

"Oh shit, Otabek, are you ok?" Yuri asked, he was about to pull out, but Otabek held him still.

"Wait, don't move." Yuri stayed still, and waiting. His dick had long gone flaccid.

The couple stayed in the same position for a while, Yuri even let Otabek rest his legs against his shoulders. Otabek had gotten used to the feeling of something lodged in him. The pain was gone, and now only a dull sensation inside. His butt unknowingly clenched at Yuri's dick. It wasn't his intention, his body did it without any warning. The clenching had made Yuri's soft dick hard again. Otabek felt it getting bigger and longer, stretching him out.

"Can I move?" Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded yes, and Yuri pulled his dick out to the tip slowly and then pushed back in as gently as he could. He continued the rhythm, never once breaking eye contact with Otabek. When he changed his angle and thrust in, he felt Otabek jolted up. Thinking he did something wrong, Yuri stilled and stared at Otabek.

"There," Otabek said, as he clenched down harder, trying to draw Yuri back into that spot.

Yuri pulled out and pushed back in, to that same spot, hesitantly. Otabek moaned. Egged on, Yuri did it again, and again. Soon, he picked up the pace and slammed in harder. His hip hit against Otabek, his balls slapped against Otabek's cheeks. The lubrication from his cum from earlier helped him slide in and out of Otabek faster and easier.

Otabek was gone. His fist clenched around the sheet beneath him, his eyes rolled back, and his jaws slackened as he moaned loudly. Yuri quickened his thrust, pulling out just slightly before slamming it back in. He was literally rutting against Otabek.

They were sweaty, sticky, and downright dirty. Yuri loved it. His hands found their way to Otabek's neglected dick. He fisted the dick in his hand and tugged. Otabek was overly simulated from his back and his front. And when Yuri's thumb grazed the tip, Otabek saw white and came all over his own stomach. Yuri pounded into Otabek hard, chasing after his own orgasm, when he spurted into Otabek again for the second time.

"Mine," he said, as he came down from his high and pulled out of Otabek. "My personal whore," Yuri whispered to Otabek. He watched Otabek's hole gaped at him, his cum leaking out and onto the cot, with a little bit of blood from the first penetration. From the lewd image in front of him, Yuri's dick twitched again.

From that day on, Yuri understood the appeal other rulers have with keeping so many whores. He finally understood why Chris and Phichit was so into young slaves rather than labor slaves. Not that it mattered much, because Yuri has his own personal whore to attend to his needs every night.


End file.
